Garyō Kusakame
Main Character |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=March 9 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=27 |age-part2=27 |age-part3=27 |height-part1=181 cm |height-part2=181 cm |height-part3=181 cm |weight-part1=72 kg |weight-part2=72 kg |weight-part3=72 kg |classification=Modified Human |occupations=Traveler |nature type=Yang Release, Earth Release, Water Release, |unique traits=Unique chakra |affiliations=Sawagakure~Exiled |parents=Garyō's Father |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Garyō Kusakame (草亀がりょう, Kusakame Garyō) once belonged to the village of Sawagakure. Exiled, he travels the shinobi world, recording his observations. He has closely studied the major events that have shaped the shinobi world, and wants to rid the world of war by eliminating those who misuse their power for their own selfish reasons. Background Before the reign of the controlling Daimyō, the Land of Walls was once known as the Land of Cattails. An agriculture-based land, many of it's inhabitants were farmers and merchants. It was calm and peaceful, averting it's eyes from the ways of war. A couple, both farmers, had just given birth to a son. He did not cry, but after being spanked, tears fell from his eyes. They named him "Garyō" to mean tolerance. Their love for him was unyielding and they dedicated their hard labor to him. Soon after his birth, the presiding daimyō was overthrown by a callous man. He deemed the previous Daimyō as foolish due to his affiliation with the other countries. He held strong belief that their country should focus on their advancement and self-preservation, seeing that the country did not produce shinobi. He brought down the "Land of Cattails", and raised up the "Land of Walls", showing that new goals had been planned for the country. He erased all trade and contact with the other countries. He demanded the development of ninja academies. Lastly, he forbade the trespassing of the land's perimeters, sealing all inhabitants within the country. The mother and father opposed the new daimyō and protested with many others to stop his reign. At the border of the country, they met with the war-focused man. As they shouted in anger, he asked the mother and father what the name of their child was. After they responded, he ordered for the protestors to be executed. Their screams and blood filled the air as the daimyō watched with joy. He took the infant with him and developed a new goal: a superweapon capable of disposing those who opposed him. After discussing with his scientists, they began Project Satta, the development of a war of mass destruction. They planned to use Garyō as the catalyst for their weapon. They created a seal that, when activated, would release a special mixture of "tainted chakra". This chakra could manipulate and override the chakra of other humans, creating a chakra virus. As he grew, the experiment failed to take effect. The daimyō was furious about this, and ordered for his scientists to be executed and replaced. He would make a second attempt at the project after discarding the young boy. He was abandoned and made his way back to the village of Sawagakure, his home. Many of the villagers did not recognize the boy, but were nice enough to take him in. He was raised by a woman who was close with his parents. After realizing that the boy was their very own son, she kept the secret to herself to protect him. The daimyou had then made it mandatory that all children attend the newly built academy, and Garyō was immediately sent to attend. While there, he became familiar with Earth Release and Water Release. Personality - Appearance - Abilities - Synopsis - Trivia - Quotes -